Where Will We Go From Here?
by Juggaspie
Summary: 4 kids, from different backgrounds, in different houses grow up and find the paths they want to follow. OC only.


Angelica, Damien, and Lorne were watching the Sorting Ceremony. Two Ravenclaws, Three HUfflepuffs, one Slytherin, and one Gryffindor had already been called. The kids that last name's started with D were being called at the moment.

Angelica was Lorne's twin sister, and the 'family favorite.' Why? Because Lorne was a nervous child who stole for kicks. Plus, Angelica was beautiful with long blonde hair, but Lorne was a little mousy kid who looked younger that he really was. Lorne hated it. And Damien was their best friend.

"Hey, Angel." Damien said. (Angel was Angelica Strauss' nickname.)

Angelica sighed. "What is it?"

"I'm going to try to be in Slytherin."

"You better be kidding." Angelica said, exasperated.

Damien Selca smiled and put his hand in his brown hair. "Yes, of course.

Lorne pointed to a slender black-haired girl who was visibly trying to conceal her nerves. "What's with her?"

"She's nervous! We all should be." Angelica said. "This day is the beginning of our lives. And don't point, Lorne, that's rude."

"But she looks terrified!" Damien observed.

"Yeah, well, maybe has family pressure to be in a certain house." Angelica said, biting her fingernails as she did when angry. She was nervous as well.

"Missy Elright!" The girl that they had been rudely talking about walked up to the Sorting House. It was placed on her head. After a few minutes, she was sorted into Slytherin. The girl hid it well, but a perceptive person could tell she was upset.

"Well, she isn't happy." Lorne whispered.

"None of your business!" Angelica said.

"Uh, okay." Lorne stammered.

The three waited their turn. Damien was sorted into Hufflepuff. Angelica was sorted into Gryffindor, and Lorne, Ravenclaw (as was everyone else in the Strauss family.)

After the sorting, Lorne ran to his twin sister, who was a complete foot taller than him. "Rotten luck that we were put into different houses, eh?" He said.

"Could have been worse." Angelica smiled at that. "We could have been in the same house. But, I'll still see you, so don't steal anything.

"I won't."

**Missy**

Missy felt like crying at the feat. But she couldn't cry. Crying was weak, crying earned her a slap. She'd learned this from her 'parents'. They had been good people in Hogwarts, but something had changed after she was born.

And they were probably going to disown her. Just because of her house, they were going to disown her. They had said as much the entire month before she took the train to Hogwarts. But that didn't make her said. She was angry at her parents. No, she hated the Elrights.

But she always wanted one thing, and that was to be head-mistress of the school. Lofty dreams for an eleven-year-old, yes, but her dream anyway.

A dream she would probably never achieve. There hadn't been a Slytherin headmistress/headmaster in a long time. The current headmistress, Alisa Mork, was a Ravenclaw.

"Hey, girl! Quit daydreaming and _come on_!" A large girl with glasses and very short hair, Brianna Karkline was trying to get Missy from the table. "Let's go! I want to see where we're staying!" Brianna was bossy, but her and Missy had hit it off.

"Alright, alright! But quit pulling on my arm!"

**Angelica**

She was worried about her brother. Ever since he was sorted, he acted like his head was in the clouds, staring at that Slytherin girl. He had no sense. And the problem? When he got like that, he stole. Plus, he was sitting in the hallway for no reason.

Angelica chatted with some of the other kids in the Gryffindor common room. She liked (mostly) everyone. Classes started tomorrow, and Angelica was excited. All in all, she liked it here. But she wasn't going to be able to see her brother that much. Or Damien. That was a bummer.

**Lorne**

Her name was Missy Elright. His parents always warned him about the Elrights. They said they were bad people. But she looked nice enough. _Yeah, and she's in Slytherin for the cool colors._

Lorne was sitting on a bench in the hallway, having eaten quickly. And there she was! "Hey, I know you!" Lorne yelled. _Why did I say that?_

Missy was startled. "No, you don't."

"Uh, I know your parents."

An unrecognizable emotion flashed over Missy's face. "Then you still don't know me." She walked off, coldly.

_Well, of course._ Lorne snorted. _What did I expect from a Slytherin?_

Being upset made him want to steal, but he didn't. Instead, he sat on his hands,

**Damien**

Damien was worried about the future. The only thing he was good at was keeping animals. _Can they expel me for bad grades?_ Yes, he would probably be good at the spells, but not the tests! Well, maybe he was wrong. He was worrying about Lorne too. He hadn't seen him since he left the feast.

Was that Lorne sitting on the bench, angry? Yes! "Lorne, is there anything in your hands?" Damien said.

Loren showed his hands. "Nothing."

"What's wrong?"

"A girl."

"Don't let it bother you. Just go to your common room and have fun."

**Missy: Two weeks later**

The two girls were sitting on Missy's bed. Brianna was holding a Howler. Missy's stomach dropped.

"Give that to me. You know it'll explode."

Brianna threw it and held her ears.

YOU HAVE DISGRACED OUR NAME… DON'T COME BACK… HOW COULD YOU… The rest was more of the same. Missy, fighting back tears, grabbed the letter and ripped it up.

"Are you okay?" Brianna asked, pensively.

"I'm fine." Missy said.

A/N: I really need a beta-reader from the UK. Also, none of the kids are "villians". Also, I know I have a completely different writing style than JKR. So please don't get mad at me because it isn't a carbon copy of the canon books.


End file.
